


Lost in Nightmares

by SivirIsASexyBeast



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Deals With The Devil, F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SivirIsASexyBeast/pseuds/SivirIsASexyBeast
Summary: Sleep brings comfort and a hope for a new life, but sometimes a person might doubt his existence and use to the world,





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is a second Collaboration with my friend Carmen, if you like this, please do give some time to visit her page  
> C.J.M's Page: quotev.com/JustAlingCarmen

“ _Which is the true nightmare, the horrific dream that you have in your sleep or the dissatisfied reality that awaits you when you awake?_ ” –Justine Alcala

"I've done enough scars in this world. I had enough in my life. Death, take my soul. Let the world live without Jack Morrison"

Thunderous roar of the lighting casts the dark skies as the earth rumbles beneath the white-haired soldier. A hooded man, with a scythe on his hand, greeted the soldier. "Well if it isn't my favorite client. You've been clutching to your deaths lately. I’ve been observing you, watching your death timer ticks away, and the Damned knows that you’re one lucky bastard to live in such clutching moments!” The man slapped his fingers as he shakes his head with disappointment.”Remember this one, Morrison?” The man lighted a white flame, containing a vision. It is the Reaper, “killing” Jack Morrison, and Mercy cries for the death of her lover. “Tsk, tsk, tsk. It’s a big disappointment to my expectations, lad. I thought I had your soul in that moment, but your “savior” saved your ass over there. What intrigues me is that you wished for me. You wished for Death! What hits your head, boy?” The man sat down to a skull-made throne and tapped his fingers at the arm rest. “I’ve decided to end my life. I had done enough damage, I had let down a lot of people, and I somehow I made my Angel feel like a temporary bliss.” The hooded man rubbed his chin. “You want to end your life huh. Say, let’s make a deal with the devil. If I ended your life now, let’s a take a glimpse of the world without Jack Morrison, in exchange for your sweet soul you have, so that you can see how the world revolves without your existence.” The hooded man stood up and faced the soldier. He handed out his flaming hand, as an offer to shake. Without hesitation, the soldier indeed deals with the devil, and the flames engulfed the hand of the soldier, leaving a mark of territory to hell. “Alright, let’s start with your base called “Overwatch.” “

~Devil’s Conversation~

You see Jack, Overwatch will be the same without you, people moving on with their lives, people trying to get over their past, people protecting the peace, any of that bullshit, but there’s no sign of her, yet. Come to think of it, who is that woman standing over there? I notice the soldier’s face turn into a sad disappointed look which made me smile in delight, from what I see is that she’s moved on with her life, oh look….. She has a child of her own now. What a looker, “she deserves better eh Jack?” what I heard from his low murmur was ‘she’s better off without me’ but the thing is, you gave up that easily, you made a desperate deal with me and now you’ll stay here as my servant.

Every life that you ruined now are living better lives, looking at the days that you abused your power, making them work, dance in the palm of your hand, letting them suffer at your whim was all it takes for them to resent and forget you, see now, this is their future without you, the future of the people you love, the people you ‘cared’ for if I can use that word, it makes me sick just saying that word..

The soldier was on his knees his fists all tightly close, his anger was fuming and consuming him slowly, deeply but the devil picked him up by his hair and snarled at him with the words “Watch her move on without you BOY!”

Angela’s life is too colorful for a man like you, a man who brings darkness to her lightened life, you never deserved her, let along deserve to even have her at your side, what makes you think that she’ll even remember you existed once upon a time, now LOOK AT HER, that man is better than you, caring, understanding, everything that’s not you is with him, and look how happy they are, how she holds the child with her smile, with their smile, do they even have an idea that you Jack Morrison existed, HEH! You are just a shadow of your former self, this, is made to mark an end to your life, you are nothing and no woman worth their life should spend their lives living with a man like you

If I were you I’d still change my mind, but now that we had a deal, you cannot escape your fate here in Hell. Your selfish decision made your existence even worth like a trash you are. You had a large opportunity, boy. You just wasted it out of impatience.

  * \- -



“No… I change my mind! I want to live! I want to change!” The soldier pleaded as the hooded man raised his scythe “Too late, boy! Your time is up, and your life ends here!” The scythe ran through the soldier’s neck, head rolled down the way, blood sprayed all over, and the color of blood red filled the whole place, his new prison called Hell..

Jack screamed with upon waking up, perspiring and breathing heavily as he tries to touch his neck. He sighed with relief that it was still intact. “Jack, what happened?!” his lover panicked as she saw her husband shaken with fear. “I saw myself being decapitated, and I saw different visions, everyone’s life without me… Everything looked better even your life was better without me… I…” Jack took few heavy breathes, and quickly grabbed his wife and cried on her shoulder. “I’m here Jack… Life without you is an impossible dream.” Angela grabbed the face of Jack, took a long stare, and wiped off his tears. “I know that it’s hard to put in mind that you’ve caused a lot of damage in the lives of many, and you may think that I was included, but do take in mind, without these damages, we are not as strong as we are right now. Jack, you’re the reason why I work hard in Overwatch. You motivate me, and I know you loved me, that you are willing to sacrifice your life just for me.” Angela gave a soft kiss to his beloved husband, and he responded with a warm hug and a deeper kiss. After the kiss, she proceeded “You’re my hero, Jack. All you need is to stay with me, have a family, and grow old together. Let’s sleep now. I hope you feel better.” The couples lay down to their bed, the soldier smiled sweetly as he slept together with his wife. He reached the belly of his wife, gave it a warm rub, and slept comfortably as he dreams that soon he will have a happy family.

**Author's Note:**

> if you like this, please do give it some love by pressing the Kudos button, and please do leave your comments, requests and suggestions at the comment box below


End file.
